Neon Nights
SM00: Neon Nights is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is available for Adam Jensen to complete during his first visit to Prague. Completing this mission unlocks an achievement/trophy of the same name. Starting the Mission There are several ways to start the mission: * Go down the stairs from Jensen's apartment and look for a vent. Follow through the vent to a restricted area. There will be two NPCs, one of them hostile. You can either take him down, or wait until he is done talking and moves out of sight. In the kitchen is a level 3 computer covered by a box. Hack the computer or use the password DobraNoc. Reading the emails will start the mission. * Enter apartment 202 at 33 Hlavni (the building near Task Force 29 Headquartes - this is also where Jim Miller lives). There are two pocket secretaries in this apartment and reading one of them will start the mission. * Find a small courtyard near Jensen's apartment with a restricted area walled off and guarded by a single bodyguard. Check out the safe near the wall and read the pocket secretary. * Eavesdrop on various drug addicts to get a Point of Interest (POI) to start the quest. Walkthrough Behind Our Backs If you did the first option of starting the mission, make your way now to the 2nd option (202 at 33 Hlavni apartment). This apartment has a security feature that detects you are a stranger and will start counting down when you step inside so quickly access the terminal inside via hacking or using a multi-tool. It will automatically update its information so it recognizes you as the apartment owner so you can now move around freely. Also, if you do not have the punch through wall aug and EMP shielding, go ahead and hire the cleaning service on the terminal (under House A.I., then environment). After that, leave and make your way to the hidden rave. The Rave You will find the entrance in a courtyard that requires a neon keycard. If you have the earlier mentioned augs, go over to where the trash containers are and move them aside to punch through the vent and enter the party through the electrified opening. If you do not have the necessary augs, run back 202 Hlvani which is now spotless if you hired the cleaning service. You will find a neon keycard by interacting with the swan towel on the bed. If you did not hire them before going to the courtyard, you can take the subway to another station and return and it should be there. Whichever way you got into the party, make your way to the locked room and get inside. You will find a dead augmented raver with a pocket secretary warning him, too late, of the dangers of using neon as an Aug and the location of the neon suppliers. The Door of Perception Now head to Libuse Apartments, room 84. It has a giant rainbow swan on its door, making it easy to spot. There are multiple ways into this apartment, either through vents or by hacking the wall panel. If you entered through the door, go into the kitchen area to activate the spray bottle to reveal a secret room with a safe. If you used the vents to get in, you will end up in this room. Unlock the safe and read the pocket secretary to learn the lab’s location. Where All the Color Comes From ru:Неоновые ночи Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements Category:Article stubs